Second Saber (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Mercy's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|bday = Unknown, 1350 AD|height = |weight = |birthp = Pangasinan|hairc = Black|eyec = Brown|armament = Kampilan|likes = |dislikes = |image = Saber2.jpg}} Profile History Various different kingdoms in the Philippines were in a crisis, due to the prominence of the Shri Visayan Empire, littered with political dominance, conquests, and wars. After years of bloodshed had depleted the male population, the women of the land took arms out of necessity, and took the place of warriors on the battlefield, developing a high art of guerilla and naval warfare to preserve their political state. Pangasian was notable among these kingdoms, and no ruler of the time was as legendary as the young and beautiful princess, Urduja. She had the reputation of a talented warrior without peer, and had absolute control of her land, ruling that no king would take the throne he could defeat her in one on one combat. No man would challenge her due to fearing shame and defeat, so Urduja's entire life was spent as a leader of her country. She personally led an elite battalion of female warriors dubbed the Kinalakian, dubbed the Philippine Amazons. Urduja's legend originally came from letters from Ibn Battuta, a visitor from Moracco who refused Urduja's counsel due to the notion that the denizens of the Philippines islands were "savages". Determined to disprove this fact, the princess personally called the travelling merchant to her palace, chastising the man and presenting him with bountiful exotic spices and gifts, including two entire elephants. Personality Urduja is a woman of honor, vauling a good and fair fight overall. In her mind, to win without honor is to belittle the reputation of her people to the savages that travelers such as Ibn Batuta perceived them to be. Her status as a ruler and a warrior make her a formidable opponent in battle with her ability to think quickly on her feet in a fight as well as being able to strategize the best way to bring down opponents. She is also able to easily adapt to situations, an ability gained over the years with the Philippines undergoing multiple changes throughout local wars and being conquered by larger powers forcing the people to assimilate parts of their conqueror's culture in order to adapt. She holds no mercy for those who belittle others, and especially for those who put down her people, but for those who display honor and kindness to her will receive the same courtesy. Sometimes she will even go as far as to want to help them should they be heavily injured with food and protection until they have recovered enough to give her a fair fight another day. Wish After years of witnessing her people be trampled by other countries, she only wishes to grant the Philippines true freedom by giving them the power to stand as equals with the world's greatest powers. Abilities Skills *'Class skills' **''Magic Resistance'' - (E) Is one of the three magic resistance classes. Due to only hearing about magecraft from legends and never personally encountering it, Urduja only receives a slight decrease from the damage of magical attacks. **''Riding'' - (B-) Urduja was trained in horse riding, as described by the Ibn Battua. While her legend never described her as such, this skill allows her to to ride horses with great skill, and other vehicles with the skill of a novice. *'Personal Skills' **''Royal Hospitality'' - (EX) A skill that denotes one’s ability to host and serve guests. Determined to dispel the notion that her kin are “savages” Urduja has the highest rank in this, being able to conjure food, drink, mounts, and valuables, even being able to summon ships and elephants, focusing on making her master or any allies as comfortable as possible. This skill cannot be used during combat. **''Eye of the Mind (False) '' - © A natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. **''Instinct '' - (B) The ability to instantly identify “the best personal course of action” during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms. **''Military Tactics'' - © Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Nobel Phantasms *'Queen with no Rivals: Fight for the Throne' (Self) - (A+) If used while in combat, binds her opponent with a magical energy, forcing them to drop all but the most basic weapons, inhibiting skills, magic, and phantasms, leaving the servant only with their wits and physical stats. She initiates a duel with her opponent, until a party yields or a condition set by the opponent is met (first hit, first blood, knock out, etc.). If the enemy yields, the Phantasm dissipates, yet the opponent suffers a rank decrease of each skill, phantasm, and stat when facing Urduja. If Urduja herself loses the match fairly, she will refuse to kill the servant without the use of a command seal. *'Tawalisi’s Might: Kinalakian Armada' Unit ~ Anti Army - (C- ~ B-) Urduja was renowned for leading an elite group of warrior-women, dubbed the Kinalakian. She is able to summon the spirits of the warriors that fought beside her individually to aid her in battle, each wielding a C rank phantasm. Urduja can also summon the entire armada at once as a B - ranked anti-army phantasm, however this consumes all of herself and her master’s mana, and is a high-risk, high-reward gambit. Quotes Trivia Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Global War